You don't lie
by phantomhive ninja
Summary: Slenderman X Jeff the killer! Yaoi Slenderman is wondering around the woods when he finds Jeff and gives him a place to stay. Rated M for later chapters and some gore. Creepypasta, slenderjeff
1. Chapter 1

(**Slenderman X Jeff the killer! Don't like, don't read.)**

Jeff skipped through the woods giggling and absorbed in his thoughts concerning his latest victim's harsh words. He took back everything he slept; he recalled the begging and screaming. He loved that part, that's when they were the nicest to him. He only wanted to help after all.

Slenderman perked his head up when he noticed a disturbance in his woods and immediately went to see who his next victim would be.

Jeff stopped skipping, he was exhausted. Slenderman peeked out from behind a tree, carefully studying his next victim in a way that to a normal person would look like he was checking him out. "Go to sleep!~"

The taller man continued to watch him silently, noting that no one else was in the area. He crept up behind the other, it would be impossible for him to be heard. "I said go to sleep!" He whipped around and pulled out his knife. Slenderman used one of his tentacles to pick him up, causing him to drop the knife.

Jeff pouted and looked down at the knife sadly. "I was just trying to help..."

Slenderman shook his head "I don't need help, what are you called?"

"I'm Jeff, what's your name?" Jeff giggled wanting to know the identity of the only person (?) that hadn't tried to run away from him.

"I am known by many names but recently the humans have taken to calling me Slenderman."

Jeff looked at him innocently. "I'll call you Slendy"

The creature now called Slendy's head was in chaos. *why don't I just kill him? I should be scaring him! Why doesn't he find me scary?*

"Jeff, why are you in my woods?"

Jeff replied with a sad look "mommy and daddy lied"

Slendy nodded a bit confused.

"Where are you staying?" Normally he knew this but he couldn't seem to read Jeff like he could everyone else. "Nowhere"

"Come with me."

"Ok" Jeff giggled happily as Slendy carried him to a house, tucked deep into the forest. "What is this place?" Slenderman nearly melted as Jeff looked up at him, eyes full of wonder, innocence, and curiosity. It was much different than the usual looks he received. *I think...it's a nice change...* "somewhere for you to stay" Jeff's eyes filled with happiness and he wished Slendy wasn't holding him so far away so he could hug him. Slendy took him inside and set him down. "Hehehe"

(**Review! There will be more chapter to come!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Slendy!" Jeff ran into the room clearly excited about something. "Look who I found!" Smile dog followed him in smiling as widely as Jeff.

"A dog?"

Jeff did his best puppy dog eyes and Slendy gave in, never being able to resist him for very long. "He can stay" "Thank you Slendy!" Jeff looked super happy as he jumped into Slendy arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Slendy!" He pouted and teared up when the taller male stayed silent. "Do you love me?" Slenderman was blushing slightly but it looked a lot darker against his pale skin. "Yes I do."

Jeff accepted the answer and giggled happily. He kissed where Slender's mouth should be. Shocking him but as usual he was quick to react, he split his face open so he had a jagged grin and kissed him back. He snaked his tongue into Jeff's mouth and explored every inch before he pulled away to let the shorter male breath. Jeff gasped for air, a blush on his cheeks, he had never done anything like this before. Smile dog looked at them, feeling a bit awkward. He left the room, not wanting to see anymore. Slendy sensed him leave and smirked. He used his tentacles to pin Jeff to the wall making him shiver in delight. "You're so tempting~" Jeff giggled at Slendy's words, not quite understanding them but knew it was a compliment. A black snakelike tongue slipped out of Slendy's makeshift mouth and moved to Jeff's neck. Jeff shoved in pleasure so the cold tongue slid down his neck* "S-slendy~" Slenderman replied to the needy call by slipping a tentacle in Jeff's pants, wrapping it around his member, causing the smaller to let out a strangled moan. "The sounds you make are absolutely delicious~" Slendy cooed in his ear with a hungry look. Jeff was flustered and turned on by the situation; he began to get nervous as he felt a tentacle teasing his entrance. He has pretty young when he had gone insane so he hasn't done anything like this before. Sure he knew the basics, thanks to the internet but he was still nervous. The tentacle slipped inside him and Jeff lost his train of thought. Why worry about? Hell, you learn through experience. How bad at it could he be? A second tentacle slipped inside, stretching him. "Ah!~" he tried to stay quiet but couldn't, and what was the point? No one could hear them anyway. Well, except smile dog that is. But who cares? All Jeff could think about was Slendy. "S-slendy! Please!"

"Please what?" Slenderman was obviously having fun with this, he had a lot more patience then Jeff did. "I-I want more!"

Slendy slipped a tentacle up his hoodie, teasing his nipple.

"Be patient" Slendy really wanted to fuck him right then but he know it would be better if he took his time. Besides, it was fun teasing Jeff. The tentacle flicked his nipple making him bite his lip.

"Master?" Slenderman's head flicked up as he heard Masky in the distance. He set Jeff down, pulling the tentacles away making Jeff whimper. "Later. I'll make you scream~" Jeff nodded a little shakily, feeling a shiver go down his spine. They walked in the direction of the voice, not to happy about being interrupted.


End file.
